


当轮胎遇上酒杯

by hanaseyes, Otterman



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Based on the Dunlop commercial with Benedict Cumberbatch, M/M, and the Hibiki commercial with Martin Freeman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaseyes/pseuds/hanaseyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 与hanaseyes(眼睛)合写作品基于BC的Dunlop轮胎广告和MF的Hibiki威士忌广告轮胎少爷!Carlton x 威士忌老板!Chris(Carlton是BC的中间名, Chris是MF中间名的缩写。)
Relationships: Carlton/Chris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年4月25日首次发表于LOFTER，2016年6月5日完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hanaseyes

Carlton是那种真正意义上的贵族公子。他骄人的气度不仅由财富支撑, 还有显赫的家世。他的直系亲属中就有好几个还活着的人顶着爵位的头衔, 当中包括Carlton本人。而他从小接受的全部教育只有一个目的——优雅、体面地活着。这也是为什么他自始至终都没有对柜台后面那位娇小的地勤小姐说过一句重话。

说起来他本应随机抵达日本的行李被寄到泰国去也不是这位小姐的错。再说, 这位小姐也不比他家里那位可爱的老管家, 可以随便解答他任何问题。

幸好他身上还带着他的证件、皮夹和手机。他在这个陌生的东方国度还不至于完全绝望——只要他找到Chris。上帝保佑!祈祷Chris不会在见到他的第一眼就把他扫地出门!

可要是上帝知道他对Chris的心思恐怕不会保佑他。

*****

**18:30** **我以为日本的夏季不像伦敦一样多雨。**

Chris收到Carlton的短讯时, 冗长的会议才进行到一步。他瞄了一眼四周——诅咒日本人假正经的模样! 简直比传统的英国佬还古板, 只有多喝几杯之后他们才显得像个人, 这也是Chris喜爱威士忌的原因。他把文件拉到跟前, 手快速地按着藏在活页夹底下的手机。

18:31 确实不会有比伦敦更糟的了。

**18:32** **可外头在下雨** **,** **带伞了吗** **?**

Chris因为这条短讯用力地扭过了头, 酒店会议室的窗外果然在下着灰色的细雨。

天啊。这个呆子, 该不会——

18:32 你在哪?

**18:34 3** **点钟的方向** **,** **你的领带看起来不错。**

天啊。这个蠢蛋——Chris抬头望向3点钟位置,一个眼熟的身影在他眼前掠过。同时,他的手机又震动了一下。

**18:36** **我的行李被寄到泰国去了** **,** **我想你不介意请我吃一顿晚饭** **?**

**18:37** **或者我请你吃一顿** **?** **拜托** **,** **我需要一个人帮我点餐。**

Chris怀疑这只是一套骗饭吃的说词, 而且他可没有时间招呼这个养尊处优的公子哥儿。

18:37 没门, 我之后还有事要忙。

**18:38** **日本人不让你吃饭** **?** **我知道日本警察的电话。**

Chris把视线从手机屏幕上移开, 假装对投射屏上的饼图表深有体会。而事实上他满脑子都在想着怎么把那个固执的英国佬赶走。

18:40 去找你的超级管家, Carlton。

Chris在按下发送前犹豫了一下, 要是他的行李真的被寄到泰国去了——

可最终他还是按下了发送。

*****

按惯例, Chris和同事吃饭时开了一瓶今年卖得最好的威士忌。喝了几轮后连负责行政的井上小姐讲话也开始大声起来。而销售的尾田先生早就喝高了, 一边打着酒嗝一边在唠叨黄色笑话。

Chris挠了挠威士忌色的后脑勺, 从上衣口袋中掏出手机。手机闪着收到短讯的蓝光。好几条关于工作的, 还有广告——可是没有Carlton。Chris没有点开任何一条短讯, 把手机放回口袋里。他转过头, 拿走放在桌上的打火机和烟盒, 然后对尾田先生做了个抽烟的手势就离席了。

下午的骤雨为夏夜的街头冲刷出一浸凉意。Chris被酒店一直凉着的皮肤在碰到外头的空气后浮现了一层薄薄的水气。他脱下西装外套,搭在前臂上, 打算往后巷点燃他到日本后的第一根烟。可是在他拐进后巷前, 一个身影撄住了他的全部吸引力, 仍旧是固执的3点钟方向。

“Carlton。”Chris在意识到之前喊了那个名字。

那个身影抬起了头, 当然是他, 只可能是他——他遇过最顽固、最死脑筋的英国佬。

Chris抬起头看着那张笑得很开怀的蠢脸, 有点生气地说,“告诉我你吃过晚饭了。”

“噢。事实上——还没有。我在想如果走开的话可能会刚好跟你错开。”Carlton看着Chris手上的烟盒说, “工作已经结束了? 如果你还没有吃晚饭的话, 我们可以——”

Chris苦恼地揉了揉眉心, 然后转身抬起了脚步。在他发现那个褐金色脑袋的呆子没有跟上时才转过了头, “走吧, 去吃饭。”

Carlton听到这句话, 心满意足地跟在他的身后。

“你为什么不找你的超级管家?”Chris问, 声线似乎在对什么生着气。

Carlton愈走愈近, 直到Chris能嗅到他身上的古龙水味道。

“他可不会日语。”

“我想他可以安排个美女翻译过来陪你, 至少——”Chris说完前, Carlton在他面前晃了晃手机。

“他总不能帮我越洋充电。”

“上帝!”上帝保佑这个好看的蠢材!为什么这个人长着一张看上去这么聪明的脸?

“遗憾。似乎今天他没有站在我这边。”Carlton笑了笑, 睑上的表情看来一点也不遗憾。

然后Chris像突然想到什么一样, “酒店?他肯定帮你订了。”

“嗯哼。他试过, 我拒绝了。我打算到日本再订。”

“天啊, 这可是旅游旺季。我希望你知道我指的是什么。”Chris更气了, 但这通气似乎无处可发。

“听起来…我好像要露宿街头了?”这是Chris第一次听到Carlton似乎在求饶的声线, 要知道他站在哪都是被仰望的存在。

Chris急急地点了下头, 大声地强调, “而我爱莫能助。”

“是的、是的, 我确实也不好打扰你。”Carlton说着垂下了眼皮。

Chris看着Carlton高耸颧骨上凄惨的阴影, 他在心里警告自己绝不可以把同情心浪费在这个不知人间疾苦的蠢蛋身上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Otterman

Chris不喜欢选择，他从来都只做决定。譬如他确信自己没可能杜绝酒驾，于是当初就压根没考虑过学车。他不需要旁人苦口婆心地告诉自己不会开车的不便之处，反正他现在有用不完的司机。也如此刻——他和Carlton即将走进的这家拉面馆——不是因为Chris在各种餐厅间权衡之后选择了它，而是他就决定去那儿——一个仅需步行即能快速到达的地方，而且他并不讨厌吃面。

他甚至没有问一问身后那位公子哥的意见，也完全没想过Carlton是否真的有来过这种地方。避开主街的侧巷，窄小的木制雨棚撑挡着日落前还没来得及消散的水汽。玻璃推门前挂着只米色的纸灯笼，Chris在步入店门的刹那确定自己听到一个纸灯被迎面撞上的声响——他强忍住没扭头——长得比自己高一个脑袋的确是Carlton的错，而且拜托，就算这是在东京他也不应该忘记如何看路！

Chris又一次揉了揉眉心，在靠墙的空桌前坐下。Carlton在坐下前解开了自己灰色西装上的唯一纽扣。他对周遭环境有些好奇，但又将一切非常好地控制在得当的肢体语言之下。当服务生递上两本菜单，他用英语说“谢谢”的方式听起来就好像这里仍旧是伦敦。

Chris用手指轻敲着桌面，耐心地等待Carlton翻完菜单——只要帮这个蠢蛋点完餐，他助人为乐的任务就算是完成一大半了。Carlton看得很慢，就连这个也相当符合他优雅、体面的教条。Chris几乎就要问他是否需要帮助了，而这时Carlton合上了菜单，说：“日文看起来很难。”

Chris突然意识到，自己的耐心好像有一些余额不足。

“……那上面有英文。”虽然很小，但绝对足够让一个固执的死脑筋英国人明白。

Carlton认真地点点头，脸上还挂着蠢笑：“我和你点一样的就好。”

为什么？Chris在心里问，但他撇开头，简捷又迅速地用不十分标准的日语点了餐——他不想让自己看起来像一个脑子里有十万个为什么的呆子——那现在就坐在他的对面。

“所以，”他松了松衬衫上的第一颗纽扣，问，“你来日本干什么？”

Carlton眨了眨眼，他睫毛的颜色看起来比他的发色更浅。“来找你。”

来找我干什么？！这是通常情况下的自然追问。但Chris只是绷着嘴角，用手指摆弄着他那枚古铜色的火机。Carlton见他不说话，便对回答进行补充说明：“以及，我想有一个短期旅行——”

“不错的主意，”Chris在Carlton将“和你一起”(with you)说出来以前及时地打断他，“但你得赶快学习怎样独立点餐，因为我明早要启程回国。”

说完这句他立刻感到有些后悔——Carlton脸上的蠢笑随着他落下的话音收敛了下去。让这个一根筋的蠢蛋失望几乎和令他满足一样简单。

不要同情他，Chris再一次提醒自己，你没有义务当这个家伙的导游和管家。

“也许我们可以一起去机场，我刚好要去拿行李。”Carlton说这句话时他们的拉面刚好被端上桌子，白茫茫的热气遮住了他脸上的表情。

“但我出发的时间很早。”Chris说的的确是事实。

“我可以开车。”Carlton说。作为一位从出生至今一直被全方位伺候着的贵族公子，他不可思议地做出了这样一个表态。

“好。”Chris明白自己再拒绝下去就有些过分了。他举起筷子，低头吃了口面，因此没看到Carlton脸上重新绽开的傻笑。

*****

因为已经和同事们在晚餐时吃过一些东西，Chris对自己的那碗拉面没有很大的兴趣。他只是潦草地应付了几口，期间还帮Carlton把筷子换成了餐叉——他已经开始严重担心这家伙是否真的能独立生活下去了，在这个人生地不熟的东方国度。要知道他会说的日语仅有一句“恐泥七哇”，而且还是Chris刚刚现教给他的。

他们一起走出巷子，从主街慢慢往回走。Chris终于点燃了之前没来得及抽的那支香烟。在这一支烟的间隙里，Carlton始终没有说一句话——当一个话唠突然安静下来，气氛就会莫名地变得微妙和紧张。

对街的商店都还亮着灯，这一带的行人没有商业区的多。Chris在公司对面的便利店里为Carlton买了一只应急的手机充电器，以此来弥补他心中不断加重的内疚感——他住的酒店已经客满了，现在又正值旅游的旺季。Chris没打算帮Carlton订酒店，因为他完全清楚订不到房间的结果是什么。

“去给手机充上电，下载一个日语翻译器，还有谷歌地图。酒店前台的接待人员会说英语，保管好你身上的现金，出租车司机能听懂你要去哪里。”

Chris还是不得不充当起临时管家的角色。他抬手摸了摸自己威士忌色的后脑勺，最后说道：“我就住在公司旁边的酒店。”

Carlton点点头：“那么，明天见。”

“明天见。”

Chris转过身，Carlton身上古龙水的味道立即就从他的呼吸里撤走了。

他一直走到酒店的电梯门前也没有回头——那个蠢蛋这回的确没有跟上来。刷开房门时Chris接到了尾田先生的电话——只说出去抽烟却消失了这么久的确不太妥当，但到现在才想起要询问老板的去向，他的同事们刚刚的确喝得太多了。

Chris简单地回复完电话，走到露台点燃他到日本后的第二支香烟。

以及第三支，还有第四支。

接连抽到第四点五支时，他终于把剩下的半截烟按进烟灰缸里，拿上房卡出了门。

现在再去找那个呆子或许已经晚了，他的手机肯定还没复活所以一定没法联系上他，而要是他上了出租车，那就更不知道从哪找起了。Chris开始在脑海里搜索附近的几家大型酒店，在此之前，他从来没这么嫌弃过一部电梯的速度。

然而他竟然在走出酒店大厅前门的一刻就看见了Carlton的身影——他还杵在原地，手里捏着Chris塞给他的充电器。

“你怎么还在这儿？”Chris一路小跑来到Carlton面前，又一次看到他脸上蠢兮兮的笑容。

“我在想应该往哪边走。”

“你想这个想了二十分钟？！”

“顺便等等看有没有会说英语的人。”

上帝！不会再有比这更蠢的了。Chris想不明白自己为什么会在东京街头捡到一个这样的大麻烦，他现在真想用力敲Carlton的脑门。

“反正，我等到了。”可是Carlton满意地说，这句话瞬间就让Chris失掉了所有立场。他轻声叹了口气，对着眼前的那张蠢脸望了整整五秒钟，终于说：“上楼。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hanaseyes

Chris在电梯里就开始后悔了。他能感觉到Carlton的视线由进入电梯开始就紧紧地黏在自己的后脑勺上,他的后颈没来由的一阵发麻。

“我很感谢你——”Carlton说。

Chris回过头不轻不重地瞪了他一眼,使他原来愉悦的声线压了下来, “……的帮忙。”

“不。”Chris扭过头步出电梯,几乎有点冷酷地说, “我会把账单寄给你。”

*****

Chris把Carlton领进房间后就没再管他,他有自个儿的日程, 才不会被这个捡来的麻烦打乱。房间里只有一张大床, Carlton看着Chris走进浴室的背影,很自觉地在床对面的那张长沙发上落了窝。Carlton听着从浴室传来的水声、以及逐渐漫开的香波味,他发觉自己没法停止想象——

于是他打开了电视, 心不在焉地换了几个台后停在了赫本的<窈窕淑女>上头。

电影才刚开始, 男主角正在纠正女主角的发音。

“挺怀旧的嘛。”Chris的声音从他的身后响起,还带着他刚刚闻着的香味。

Carlton扭过头看到刚洗完澡的Chris——穿着一件旧旧的灰色T-裇和墨绿色格子长裤。他还滴着水的头发全往后梳,皮肤上也还带着洗澡水的热气, Chris整个人看来就像冰块在融化,杯身冒出水气的酒杯。这是Carlton第一次看到没穿西装的Chris。Chris穿衣的品味很好,他一直把自己打理得精致又随性。这也是Carlton为什么会惊讶, 他没想到Chris的睡衣会是这样的, 就算不是连睡袍也该是那种配成套的吧?然而他身上这套睡衣就像他从大学已经开始穿着,还舍不得扔掉一样。

可是Carlton喜欢这样的Chris, 他因为这个发现微笑着,“嗯哼。谁不喜欢赫本呢?”

Chris没有回应, 他瞄了一眼Carlton放在矮柜上那台复活了并且闪个不停的手机,“我猜你的超级管家在担心了。”

Carlton因为他的话把手机从充电器中解放出来—— **32** **条讯息** **, 21** **个未接来电** ,差不多全都来自他可怜的老管家Wilkinson。

Chris边擦着头发边走向对面的床,“回他, 在这事还没提升到外交层面之前。”

**23:24** **我很好。**

Carlton的手指在手机上迅速地敲着。

23:24 再过2个小时我就要联络领事馆了。

23:25 请问你住的酒店?

Carlton拍了张印着酒店地址便签的照片发了给Wilkinson。

23:27 请问你和Chris在一起吗?

**23:27** **是的。**

23:28 你误送到泰国的行李明天会直接送到酒店。

23:30 如果有“其他事”需要寻求意见的话,请知道我的手机一直开着。

Carlton不知道Wilkinson说的“其他事”指的是什么,但——肯定和Chris有关。他偷偷瞄了躺在床上的Chris一眼,他从被窝里冒出头的脚掌显出不像男人的雪白。

Carlton咽了一下口水。

**23:31** **谢谢。**

Carlton如此回复, 虽然他完全不知道自己需要什么意见。

*********

Carlton冲澡出来后, 头发和身上是和Chris一样的味道。不赖。

房间里播放着<窈窕淑女>的电视被关上了,而Chris已经躺在床上, 瞌上了眼——然而这只是Carlton以为,事实上Chris还醒着并且在心里咒骂着。这个该死的呆子,他的浴袍底下什么都没穿! 虽然他的理智告诉他Carlton根本没有可换的衣服,可他还是不耐烦地皱起了眉。同时他的心跳烦人的鼓动着。

幸好那个蠢少爷很安分地缩在Chris帮他安在沙发上的窝里——上头的枕头和被子是他大发善心让服务员搬上来的。他回到伦敦就得让人开一张服务费的发票给Carlton,他相信Carlton绝对付得起他的时薪。

然而那个蠢少爷似乎就只能安分那么一阵子。他一直在Chris快要睡着的时候弄出窸窸窣窣的声音。

第三次的时候, Chris的耐性终于到了极限,“你他妈的到底要不要睡?”

黑暗中他听到Carlton充满歉意的声音说,“我很抱歉, 只是这沙发上有东西硌着我的背。”

Chris愤怒地掀开了被子,从温暖的被窝爬起来。该死的! 要是沙发底下什么都没有他就要把Carlton的长脑袋塞到那里去。他”啪”的一声亮着了灯,Carlton则相当自觉地从沙发起了身。Chris跪在沙发前,把手探到白色、柔软的沙发垫底下——

“靠。”

他摸到了什么, 而他也知道那是什么——那是昨天他不小心甩在沙发垫边的酒店火柴盒。

“天啊!你是碗豆公主吗?”Chris说着把火柴盒掷到Carlton的手里。就这个小小的火柴盒还能硌着背?

Carlton接着他抛过来的小东西,嘟嚷着, “…豌豆公主?”

“你没听过?”Chris开始怀疑这个高贵少爷的睡前故事是大英帝国历史之类。他的手叉着腰开始按耐不住地一股脑解释,“那是个安徒生童话故事喇。很好, 你的表情看来至少知道谁是安徒生。反正这是一个老皇后为儿子选媳妇的故事,为了试验公主的真伪她把一颗小碗豆放在床垫底下, 然后——”

然后Chris突然想到他为什么要在凌晨一点跟这个呆子讲碗豆公主的故事?

于是他闭上了嘴又走回他的床上。

但是Carlton的声音却在他身后问,“然后?”

“然后、你该睡了。因为我得睡了。”

“你挑起我好奇心了, Chris。”

“我相信Google能解决你的好奇心。”

在一轮Chris祈求已久的宁静后,Carlton的位置又传来了声响——Google确实帮到他,并且强大到搜出了碗豆公主的动画。该死的Youtube!

“把它关掉。”他应该任由Carlton在日本露宿街头的,反正日本的街上也不脏。

Carlton顺从地把影片关掉,却又问, “你小时候就听过?碗豆公主?”

“噢。谁没听过啊。”除了Carlton——Chris懊恼地抱着自己的脑袋。

“我小时候只有——”

在Carlton把话说完前Chris却说道,“如果你真想聊的话, 我们为什么不边聊边喝一杯呢?”

Chris别有用心地提议——他可没有忘记这个傻少爷的死穴是什么。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hanaseyes

事实是——Carlton非常不会喝。但是让他喝的人是Chris, 他可没法拒绝。

Chris从被窝里起身, 不知从哪找来一瓶威士忌。他熟练地开瓶、加冰、倒酒, 不一会就拿着两只装着琥珀色的杯来到Carlton身边。他坐到刚刚Carlton还睡着的地方上头, 粗鲁地半卧半坐, 双脚搭到前面的茶几上。

“喝吧。威士忌可用不着醒酒。”

Carlton吮了非常小的一口, 几乎是抿着嘴的。

Chris因为他的举动似乎生气地眯起了眼睛, “这可是我公司今年最畅销的产品, 你有什么不满吗?嗯?”

“——噢。我当然不…”

Chris歪着身子在沙发上命令他, “那就喝。”

Carlton为难地搔了搔后脑勺, 头发毛燥地竖着, 这使他看来年轻了许多, “拜托至少告诉我故事的结尾。”他苦笑了一下同时灌了一大口。

“没有人给你讲过睡前故事?”Chris没有正视Carlton因为威士忌而泛红的眼睛和皮肤, 只是盯着那张空荡荡的床。

“不多。至少没有碗豆公主。”

“我以为会有漂亮的女佣每晚给你唱歌讲故事哄你睡觉呢。”

“噢。没有, 一直都是Wilkinson——”Carlton在Chris的注视下自觉地又饮了一大口, “没有漂亮的女佣会陪我玩给我讲故事…我小时候倒是有个礼仪老师, 她长得…呃…”

Chris扭过头问, “长得怎样?”

“迷人。”Carlton直直地看着Chris蓝色的眼睛回答, 却好像并不是回应他的问题。

“——那可真了不起。我指礼仪老师什么的, 我的礼仪就是来自我老爸。你应该看得出来, 哈, 相当得体。”Chris避开了那双眼睛的注视, 说着自嘲自娱的话。

然而Carlton却像没有听到他话里的嘲讽一样说道,“是的, 恰如其份。礼仪没有需要花在那些不值得尊重的人身上。”

Chris耸了耸肩说, “我可没有这样说。”

“但你做了…呃…我看到。”Carlton指着Chris的脸说, 中途还美满地打了个酒嗝。

“大多数情况下, 我可是个绅士。”Chris笑着看Carlton有点迷糊地伸出手指的样子, 又把他的酒杯添满了。“那你的礼仪老师教了你什么呢?”

老是在原地等人吗?

“握手。”Carlton说着傻笑了一下, “我小时候可是个敢和仙人掌握手的男人(1)…呃…”

噢, 蠢材。

Chris看着他滑稽的宣告, 笑得更愉快了, Carlton不是醉了就是快醉了。他有幸看过一次Carlton醉倒的样子, 酒品很好的男人, 醉得快而且醉了就睡,省心。Chris扫了他完好白晰的手一眼, 

“你和仙人掌先生的友谊大概很短暂, 至少没有长到把你的手戳烂。”

“噢。Wilkinson可生气了, 要把那盆小东西丢掉…”

“我猜他可以赔你一个花园。”

Carlton摇了摇头说, “不不…我就喜欢那个小东西, 绿油油还长着花——”他带醉的眼看着Chris说, “虽然带刺。”

Chris没来由的觉得一阵燥热, “你该睡了。”

Carlton嘟嚷了一声, 不知道是说好还是不好, 可是头却挨在Chris的头顶上阖上了眼。

*****

Chris最后的仁慈是没有直接把Carlton推在地毯上, 以免把他本来就只有一根筋的脑子摔坏。当他把被子盖在Carlton的头上时, 觉得自己真是个日行一善的好人。他安顿好Carlton后就关了灯爬上了床, 他累了, 但仍然没有马上睡着。不远处均匀的呼吸声在提醒他房间里另一个人的存在。

然而那个蠢少爷还没有放过他。

“喂喂!”Chris撑起身看向那个不愿意安生的声源。Carlton没有说话, 黑暗中的身影走起路来摇摇摆摆, 看来不是醉昏头了就是睡迷糊了。当Carlton的膝盖碰着床沿时, Chris推着他的手臂说, “嘿!你这个笨蛋想干什么?”

Carlton嘴里咕噜着什么, 听起来完全是意义不明的梦呓。Chris伸出腿不轻不重地踢了他的大腿一下, 可这没有阻止Carlton对床的入侵。他像是吃痛一样倒了下来, 身体缩成一团靠在了Chris的边上。Chris用力地摇晃他,可是Carlton就像在床褥上扎了根一样, 纹丝不动。

“混蛋…”Chris低骂着。

或许他应该在床垫下塞一堆碗豆或者火柴盒, 说不定这个豌豆少爷就会醒过来了。然而Chris最终什么都没做。他只是躺了下来, 把自己塞在遥远的另一边——幸好这张床足够大——接着他狠狠地卷走了被子, 任由那个身上飘着淡淡的威士忌味的呆子挨冷。活该。他的航班可是早机, 他明天大概需要在机上补眠。

*****

早上的阳光像要把他刺瞎一样耀眼, 昨晚的破事一堆, Chris都忘了把窗帘拉上了。他醒来时身后有个滚烫的热源贴在他背上, 他能感觉某人的气息就吹在他的后颈。Chris当然知道这是谁, 还能是谁!?他往后推了一把, 把那团烦人的东西甩在身后。

Chris真正醒过来时, 才发现不对劲——日光太亮了, 他本来可是安排了早上五点的morning call。他想到这一点, 猛地扭过了头, 而床头边的那个电话,本应响起来的话筒却被挂在了地上。Chris还没有睡昏头, 他瞪了眼那个睡得一脸心满意足的Carlton, 一通气不知道发在哪里。

他预订的航班现在大概已经在阳光明媚的天空上了吧。他如此想着的同时, 床上的人似乎因为他的离开而醒了。

而还没有意识到自己干了什么的Carlton揉着眼睛说, “早啊,Chris。”

“早。差不多下午12点了, 希望你有注意到。”

Carlton从床上撑起身, 一脸搞不懂现状的样子, “我没…抱歉, 我不知道怎么会跑到这里睡…”

“噢。等着我的发票吧, Carlton。让我陪一晚的收费可是很高的。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Otterman

Chris说，但话音却并没有按预期传达出他的怒意。Carlton显然还没有从酒后的酣睡中完全清醒过来，他不知所云地接收着Chris传递过来的信号，几乎不假思索地点点头，说了声“好”。可这声人畜无害的“好”就像他童年时期向仙人掌伸出去的那只手一样，出于礼节，却止于痛楚——Chris调整了一下站姿，双臂抱在胸前。他背对着的阳光全罩在Carlton身上，却让他自己的表情被藏在了阴影里。

——仙人掌带刺，无论何时何地都不能忘记的重要知识。Chris吸了口气，说：“你爬上了我的床，在没有经过我同意的情况下。”

可这话怎么听都充满歧义。Carlton仍坐在床上，但似乎终于在Chris的声线下脱离了迷茫模式：“对不起。”

“你还让我错过了我的早班飞机。”Chris又说，但这回Carlton眨了眨眼睛，仿佛还没有领悟到其中的因果关系。Chris双手叉在腰间，仁慈地给了他几秒钟思考时间。那只褐金色的脑袋东转转西转转，最终才看到像刚蹦完极一样挂在地上的电话听筒。

“你挂掉了我的morning call！”Chris不给Carlton说话的机会，气呼呼地指着他的罪证。

Carlton脸上的歉意更加明显了：“抱歉，我没——我不是故意的。”

他挪动自己的两条长腿，想要起身拾起地上的话筒。白色的酒店浴袍不合时宜地要滑下他的肩膀——该死，这个白痴——在经历了昨夜的“滚过来又被推回去”，那件浴袍当然没法再安分守己地待在原处了。

“别乱动！”Chris千钧一发喊出声，“穿好你的衣服！”

Carlton被他的音量惊到了，不过还是动手将散开的浴袍带子重新系上。

他弯腰捡起话筒扣回电话机上，直起身子说：“我很抱歉。”

“你要怎样弥补我的损失？”Chris望向他落到前额的那绺乱发，将双臂重新抱在胸前。

Carlton杵在原地，极其认真地思考了一会儿。他显然在开口前激烈地自我挣扎了一番，最后还是试探性地问：“既然你已经错过了飞机，那你愿不愿意多留下来一会儿？”

“不要。”Chris猛然发现自己的回答是没有经过大脑思考的，“我必须马上订最近的航班回国。”

可话已脱口而出，说出去的话甚至不会给自己任何辩驳的机会——和这个蠢蛋在一起待久了果然会让自己的脑子也变得一根筋。Chris的怒气又莫名其妙地上来了。

“给我一天时间补偿你。”

Carlton低着声音道。

他在挽留你。

Chris在心里对自己说。

可他是在问补偿的方法，这怎么听起来反倒是个新的请求？如果飞机飞走了，那他就得想办法让自己尽快回到伦敦去！Chris肯定今天还有飞往大不列颠的航班，他甚至毫不怀疑对面的那个蠢少爷能给他弄来一架私人飞机。他的那些轮胎可不比自己卖的威士忌便宜。算上时差，他完全可以在今天之内就躺回自己家的被窝里。

Chris努了努嘴唇，想让自己听起来有十足的底气：“我说了我——”

一声清亮的电话铃千钧一发地打断了他。

两人仿佛都被突如其来的声响给呵住了，同时扭过脑袋往床头的电话望去。Carlton有些手足无措——虽然他是距离床头更近的那个，但他明白自己不能再以随意接起电话来激怒Chris了。

Chris瞪了他一眼，赤着脚绕过床尾，走到电话跟前。他飞快地通完电话，扭头对Carlton说：“是你的行李到了。”

——连行李都在急火连天地催促他走。Carlton哭丧着脸点了点头。

“前台只记录了我的名字，他们没法确定你在这里，需要你下去认领。”Chris说，说完看了眼Carlton的模样，放弃道：“算了，我去。”

毕竟浑身只着一件空荡荡的浴袍出就现在公共场合，那未免太有悖于Carlton优雅、体面的信条——Chris现在觉得自己是个日行两善的好人。

他来到前台，轮番用日语和英语与酒店值班经理还有机场工作人员解释了好一阵，就是没法证明行李的主人此刻就在楼上——再一次诅咒日本人假正经的模样！Chris觉得自己本就稀缺的耐性在这个乱七八糟的早上，不，下午被磨得所剩无几，他终于忍无可忍：“Carlton现在就在我房间里！他什么都没穿！你们不会想叫他下楼来！”

这还真让人浮想联翩，但Chris因此顺利地得到了那只黑色的行李箱，并收获了一枚礼貌且微妙的笑容。

他拖着箱子气冲冲地回到房间，进门的第一句话是：“为什么不管你到哪儿都总有人在伺候着你？”

Carlton接过箱子，诚恳地向Chris道了谢，说：“有时我也并不希望这样。如果你愿意，其实我也可以来伺候你。”

他显然只是又一次说出了自己心里的简单想法，没有斟酌没有考虑。Chris却因为他的话笑出来。他踢掉拖鞋靠回床头，将手臂枕在自己脑后，饶有兴趣地看着Carlton：“你要怎么伺候我？你不会日语，还是个路痴。你可没法做我的导游和管家。”

Carlton正蹲在地上，从敞开的行李箱里扯出一件白色的衬衫：“我可以下载日语翻译器，还有谷歌地图。”

“那你还得替我开车。”Chris说。

Carlton毫不犹豫地点点头，然后突然朝Chris扭过他的褐金色脑袋，一脸惊讶。

“你——”

“你欠我一次，Carlton。”Chris在心中牢牢记下这一笔，起身走入浴室，“而你现在有十分钟想好我们接下来去哪儿，迪士尼乐园不行(No Disney.)。”

他关上门，把Carlton的表情挡在浴室外——他完全可以想象那个呆子脸上此刻挂着怎样的蠢笑。

而这显然是有传染性的。因为Chris撑着洗舆台，抬起头，镜子里面对着他的同样是一张笑脸。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Otterman

十分钟并不长，但足够一个行动迅速的男人完成一次洗漱与换装。Chris在浴室里穿好了衬衫和西裤，他把其外的整个房间都留给Carlton施展他新晋的导游才华。当他扣好最后一颗袖扣，从浴室走出，他看见Carlton还着着浴袍，抓着手机坐在长沙发上——他应该已经下载好翻译器和电子地图了，这让Chris忽然下定决心，今天不论如何一定不要帮这个呆子的忙。

他绕过地上的行李箱，走到长沙发旁的桌前去拿水杯，用眼角瞄了瞄那颗褐金色的脑袋。在日本游玩的可去之处极多，东京的也不少，但短短一天时间会让一切变成难题，他有些好奇Carlton的选择到底会是什么。

尤其是在迪士尼乐园已经被事先否定的前提下——虽说Chris觉得那些傻乎乎的游乐项目对Carlton来说相当合适。

他想着，不自觉地露出一个笑容，水杯刚好挡住他嘴角翘起的弧度。这时Carlton抬起脑袋，将手机举到他面前，问：“你想去看棒球吗？”

Chris不想说这是个绝妙的主意，但也必须得承认这真是非常符合他的心意——棒球很有趣，在英国鲜有高水准的棒球比赛，而且他们不必把时间浪费在漫长的徒步和没有尽头的排队上，更不用围着某个愚蠢的景点转圈圈。

他接过Carlton的手机，屏幕上是一片橙黑相间的图案和字母——东京巨人队的网页，感谢右上角的语言切换功能。

Chris舔了舔嘴唇：“听起来不坏，但你确定还有余票？”

要知道现在距离比赛开始只有不到五个小时。Carlton立即在手机上开始了另一番搜索，可结果似乎令人大失所望。

“也许我们可以去现场碰碰运气。”他略显失落地提议道。Chris低头看着他头顶上的漩涡，从内心感慨这颗一根筋的脑袋真是在任何事上都不肯转弯。

他走到露台，将时间和空间都让给Carlton换衣服。下午的气温开始不紧不慢地往一天中的峰值攀爬，室外的空气略显闷热，天空中的云层很厚重——说变天就变天的夏季，没人知道那里头孕育着怎样的雷电或者骤雨。

Chris斜倚着栏杆，远远望着地面上如玩具般大小的车辆，忽然听见屋内的声音在叫自己。

他回到房间，通过敞开的浴室门听到Carlton的问题：“我可以用你的古龙水吗？”

Chris没有立即回答。他看见Carlton站在洗舆台前，一脸傻气地指着上头的那堆瓶瓶罐罐，身上是白色的衬衫和蓝灰色的西裤。

看起来和自己身上的——没什么两样。

Chris拧了拧眉毛，往浴室里走：“你的衣柜里是不是永远只有衬衫和西服？”否则为什么不管到哪儿这家伙都穿得像是要去参加授勋仪式？

“不是，”Carlton如实回答，“我还有不少T恤，还有睡衣，还有沙滩裤——”

“打住。”Chris不想让自己陷入关于睡衣还有沙滩裤的想象。他来到洗舆台边找到自己的古龙水瓶子，放在Carlton手边，抬头看到镜中自己的模样。

远距离观看的视觉冲击绝不会有近在咫尺的强大，当肩并肩站在一起，镜子里两个男人的着装的确几乎一模一样。Chris没法对自己在颜色上的选择感到后悔——他本就只计划在这里待一天，这是他唯一一套能够用来换的衣服。

再说他又不是来旅行的，他才是来开会的那个！Chris往镜子里的Carlton瞪了一眼，目光和那双灰绿色的眼睛撞在一起。

——Carlton正拿着一只电动剃须刀，准备开始刮须。那倒是他自己带来的，Chris并没有每天刮须的习惯。

“你不用看着我，我没准备借你的剃须刀。”Chris挑挑眉毛道。

“我知道，”Carlton颇为认真地点点头，“你这样看起来就很好。”

他指的是Chris和他脸上浅浅的胡茬。如果不是熟知这个呆瓜说话的方式，Chris会以为他是在跟自己调情。

可他相当怀疑这家伙的辞典里有没有“调情”这一词。Chris转身走出去，心安理得地将自己脸上的温度给忽视掉了。

*****

Chris预感今天的行程会充满艰难，但没想到还没出发就遇到了险阻——Carlton的驾照在日本并不适用，他们没法保证在去球场的路上不被警察逮住，让Carlton为自己开车的愿望只好暂时破灭了。幸好东京的公交系统四通八达，Chris又给了Carlton十分钟，好让他查询去往球场的方法和线路。他显然低估了Carlton在这方面的能力——就算Carlton是个路痴，他也是个拥有智能手机和电子地图的二十一世纪新时代路痴。

感谢迅猛发展的高科技和无处不在的英语标识。Carlton坐在长沙发上埋头捣鼓着手机，没一会儿就研究出一套出行方案。

“我们可以乘地铁，先坐银线，然后转到红线，再转到蓝绿色的线上——”

“南北线。”Chris纠正道。

Carlton点点头，用手指戳着手机屏幕：“最后在——这一站下车。”

Chris把脑袋凑过去，看向Carlton指尖上方的那一小排黑色的英文字母——那是某个地名，他记得那地的读音，却想不起意思来了。五颜六色的地铁线路纵横交错，密密麻麻的文字让人稍不留神就会读错，那些地方Chris大部分都没有去过——他每年都要来东京好几次，但每回不是为了工作，就是为了工作。

也许错过飞机并非什么坏事。Chris将视线往旁边移了移，发现自己距离旁边的那颗褐金色脑袋太近了。

“你确定要坐地铁？”他赶紧直起身子问道——并不是他对此有什么意见，他只是怀疑身边的这位公子哥只在伦敦地铁罢工的新闻中听说过这种交通工具。

“我担心坐出租车会被堵在路上。”Carlton回答说。这听起来十分有道理——如果他们不幸遇上交通堵塞，美好的东京一日游就将夭折在一望无际的车流中了。

他们就出行第一步初步达成了一致，便一起下楼到酒店餐厅享用他们起床后的第一顿正餐去了。不知是不是心理作用，Chris一路上总觉得从周围投射过来的笑容都别有含义。但假使他有机会从旁人的视角看一看自己和Carlton走在一起的模样，他就能明白这画面实在是太和谐了——他们步调一致地并肩走着，穿着相同颜色的衬衫和西裤，甚至连身上的味道都来自同一瓶古龙水。

“他们为什么老是朝我笑？”服务生刚一走，Chris就仿佛不满地抱怨道。

Carlton正如愿以偿地用刀叉分离着盘中的食物：“那是礼貌，也很友好，不是吗？”

“不会比‘和仙人掌握手’更友好了。”Chris单手撑着下巴，用勺子搅动着杯中的咖啡。

“你怎么知道——？”Carlton瞪大眼睛问。

醉酒和失忆大概总有不可分割的紧密联系。Chris看着Carlton茫然的蠢脸，说：“昨晚你说的，你自己忘了。”

Carlton努力回忆着那些醉意朦胧的片段，最后犹豫地问：“我还说了什么？”

“没有。”Chris说，“你什么也没说。”

他回答的如此干脆，以至于让Carlton连追问下去的余地都没有了。谁知道这个蠢材在童年时期还干过多少蠢事——也许，Chris心想，也许下一次他可以再用几杯威士忌换来更多的故事。

*****

地铁站距离酒店并不远，他们很快就步行到那儿，加入了赶地铁的人群之中。下行至站内前Chris抬首看了眼天空——云层似乎比刚才更厚了，空气中刮起了一丝凉风。因为地处偏僻，再加上并非下班高峰期，地铁里并不怎么拥挤。他与Carlton并排坐着，偶尔留意听一听日语和英语的报站广播。

不得不说，到目前为止，Carlton都没有犯下什么愚蠢的错误。他没有在购票时被机器吞掉自己的卡，也没有在过闸时被夹得一声惨叫。他正正经经地坐在地铁座椅上，专心关注着电子滚屏上的英文站名，仿佛生怕一时疏忽坐过了站——考虑到以上都是他的初次体验，Chris从心底承认，一切比他预想中的顺利太多了。

而Carlton的担心甚至是多余的，因为随着地铁往球场的方向驶近，车厢里涌入了越来越多前去观战的棒球迷。他们穿着巨人队的球衫，还有T恤，颜色和Chris早些时候看到的球队网页主色调一样。这让Chris和Carlton成了人堆中最不像去看比赛的两个人——他们看上去就好像两名普通的上班族。

他们被淹没在身旁的球迷队伍之中，随着人群步行去球场。巨蛋球场的外观与它的名字十分相符，从地平面上看又有些像一只巨大的白色贝壳。可他们抵达球场的第一刻就得知了一个坏消息——Carlton站在售票处前，用英语和窗口后的那名年轻女士交流了好一阵，最终只收获到一个抱歉的微笑。

“票已经售空了。”他站在窗口旁的墙边，似乎一时间也不知道该怎么办。

但Chris并没有因此感到恼怒，他从口袋里摸出烟盒和火机，抬头却看到Carlton脑袋上方有一枚禁烟的标志。

“我留在这里，等等看有没有人退票。”Carlton看出来Chris的想法，在他开口前说，“你可以去抽烟。”

Chris点点头，转身朝远处的吸烟区走去了。

他站在一只垃圾桶旁，点燃一支烟，忽然感到有雨点落在自己脸上——蓄谋已久的积雨云终于开始发作了，这可真不是个好时候，不过巨蛋球场庞大的白色顶棚可以让球员和观众都免于淋雨——如果他们可以入场的话，Chris遗憾地想。折腾了大半天却只等到一场瓢泼大雨，现在他得让Carlton想想备选方案了。

他在越来越大的雨势中草草抽完手里的香烟，加快脚步往回走。然而令他没想到的是，当他回到售票窗口前，Carlton却已经不在那里了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Otterman

Chris站在雨中，倾身敲了敲售票窗口的玻璃。他堆起一个礼貌的微笑，每一个标准的英国绅士都会挂着的那种微笑。

“请问你知道刚刚站在这里的那位先生去哪儿了吗？”他用日语问道。

坐在窗口后的年轻女士似乎有些不明所以。Chris想了想，又说：“高个子，英国人，长脸，褐金色短头发，穿白色衬衫，说英语，声音很低的——那个？”

他自然而然地迸出一连串形容，年轻的女士这回明白他指的是谁了，回忆了一会儿，不太确定地指了指左边。

Chris顺着她手指的方向看过去，他看到比刚才更大的雨——夏季的骤雨来得突然，去得也很快，但在这一刻钟里，天空就像被人剪了一个巨大的洞，而全世界的雨全都不约而同地赶到巨蛋球场上空来了。灰色的雨幕中有撑着伞的行人，也有匆忙躲雨的人们，他们大多都穿着醒目的棒球衫，但是，没有那个高个子长脸褐金色短头发穿白衬衫的英国人。

Chris迈开步子开始向来来往往的人群中走，一只手掏出手机——乌云忽然间被一道亮眼的闪电劈开，巨响的炸雷“轰隆”一声在耳边惊起。

该死的！

Chris忍住没把手机摔飞——他现在只希望那个呆子不要给他打电话！

他快步沿着弧形的球场外围走着，目光不断地向四周搜索。雨水砸在他的脸上、身上，他的裤腿很快也被翻飞的雨点溅湿了。他只离开了一根烟的功夫，Carlton一定不会走得太远——除非他被外星人绑架了，Chris敢肯定在警察找上门来之前那个蠢少爷的超级管家就会越过重洋把刀架在自己的脖子上。

而他一点也不在意这个。他现在要找到Carlton，然后——

然后他要——

他没想好他能把那家伙怎么样，注意力却被视线右侧中的一点吸引过去了——那端是一个小型的停车场，一辆红色的本田停在那儿，有半颗没能被挡住的脑袋从车顶后头冒出来。

——褐金色的。

Chris气冲冲地朝那里跑去，终于看到了Carlton的身影。他对面还站着一名矮瘦的日本青年，头上是顶巨人队的棒球帽，歪戴着。

“我就抽了一支烟！Carlton！就一支！”Chris跑到Carlton的身侧，微喘着气朝他吼。

“嘿，他是谁？”日本青年用口音很重的英语问道，警惕中又迸出一句日语，“你们是国际警察吗？”

“快告诉我，‘拜托’用日语怎么说？”Carlton抓住Chris的手臂，满脸愁容中露出一丝惊喜。他的头发和衬衫也是湿的，看样子也淋了不少雨。

这三人说的完全是三码事，谁也没有即刻弄明白对方在说什么。Chris是唯一能同时听懂英语和日语的，可他望着Carlton沾了雨水的脸，脑子莫名其妙地就陷入了短路。Carlton见他不讲话，着急地伸出手对日本青年比划了两下。接着他突然急中生智，拿出手机，点开他早有准备但一直没派上用场的求助锦囊。

他急急地在日语翻译器中输入一串英文，立刻得到一句他看不懂的日文。然后他用食指点了一下那旁边的发音按键——

“哦，内，噶，衣，西，马，斯。（拜，托，了。）”

机械的女声一字一顿地说道。

日本青年抬了抬眉毛，用蹩脚的英语说：“不，两千，更多。”

Carlton看上去已经快要绝望了，他别无他法地转向Chris，有些为难地问：“你有两千日元吗？”

Chris从钱包里抽出两张一千元的纸币，日本青年接过钱，将两张门票塞进Carlton手里，便立马转身飞快地走远了。

“谢谢。”Carlton真诚地对Chris说。他捏着手中的战利品，脸上又露出那一如既往的蠢笑，仿佛忘记两人此刻还站在雨中。

现在Chris彻底明白这到底是怎么一回事了。他收起钱包，蹙着眉问：“你给了那个黄牛多少钱？”

“不知道，我把身上的现金全给他了。也许——三万日元？”

上帝！这个没有金钱概念蠢材！“别告诉我你还许诺送给他一打轮胎！”

“没有。”Carlton摇摇头，“他说他并没有汽车。”

他没心没肺地说，用手指抹掉门票上的雨水，将其中一张递给Chris。Chris抬头看着他的眼睛，只想抬手狠狠敲一把这个蠢蛋的后脑勺——当然他不是真的下得去手。当动作赶在意识之前发生，可潜意识又执念着想要阻止，他看似会极具杀伤力的手只是在Carlton的后脑勺上不轻不重地拍了一下。

“下回别再这么做了。”Chris接过门票，垂着眼说。

“好。”Carlton摸了摸被Chris的手掌拍过的地方，触到自己潮湿的短发。这让他很想知道Chris的头发摸起来是不是也是这样。

*****

在真正步入球场之前，Chris和Carlton经过了一个球迷商店——相当常见的商业设计，Chris公司的示范性酒庄也在游客的必经之路上设立了不少商店。但他从来都不是会对逛商店感兴趣的人，更别说眼前的这家店里铺天盖地都是橙色，还有数不清的儿童和青少年在货架之间兴奋地来回穿梭。

可这并不能让他在最短的时间内从这里脱身，因为Carlton——那个Chris原以为只有昂贵的礼帽能入其眼的贵族公子，正对着满墙的棒球帽们两眼放光。

他端着下巴站在各种颜色的帽子前端详了好一阵，抓起一顶端端正正地戴在头上。

“这个怎么样？”Carlton站在镜子前，指着自己的脑袋问。

“像只大橙子。”Chris看着镜子里的他，故意摆出一副时事评论般的严肃表情，没想到下一秒那顶帽子就被扣在自己的头上。

“上帝，为什么它是橙色的！”他抗议道，义愤填膺地戳着帽檐，“这看起来太蠢了！”

“那这个呢？”Carlton找来一顶灰色的，又在经过同意之前就把帽子戴在了Chris头上。

可是这一顶的尺寸有些太大了。宽了一圈的棒球帽顺着Chris的前额滑下来，帽檐不听话地盖住了他的眼睛。

Chris抬手把帽子向上推开，从镜中看见Carlton站在自己身后，在橙色的帽檐下笑得一脸开心。

“你再笑？”他向后头抬起手肘，轻轻顶了顶Carlton的肚子。

“唔。”Carlton抿住嘴，把这只尺码不合适的帽子给拿走了。

室外还在下着雨，而他们身上的湿意已经在冷气的风干下变得没那么明显了。Chris默默站在一旁，望着Carlton在帽子堆里转悠着。他最后终于找到一顶合意的——几乎全黑的帽身，只有前头的标志是橙色的——那是巨人队的首字母G。这个配色刚好与Carlton头上的那顶相反。

——他的帽子除了黑色的标志外，整个都是橙色的。Carlton显然并不介意让自己看起来和橙子有关。他站在镜子前，傻笑着看着里头的Chris和自己——他们头上的棒球帽和身上的衬衫西裤完全不搭，但这仿佛正是有趣的地方。

“这顶不错。”Chris转了转帽檐，嘴角翘起来。他转过身飞快地把Carlton头上的帽子摘下，一起拿去收银处结账——他不能再剥削这个身上连一枚硬币都不剩的呆瓜了。

收银员微笑着向Chris解释着购买这两顶帽子所能享有的折扣，不过Chris并没有用心听。他正巧看见旁边货架上的折叠雨伞，便随手拿起一把——距离真正入场还有一小段路，说不定他们在回程的路上还会遇到雨，而且他对这把黑伞的颜色没有意见，当然，这个想法在他撑开伞的第一刻就被收回了。

“哦，该死。”Chris站在店门外，呆呆地看着雨伞上橙色的球队吉祥物。

“一只兔子。”Carlton瞪着那两只从棒球帽里探出来的长耳朵，说，“‘橙子兔子’。”

他平淡的陈述成功逗乐了身旁的人。Chris笑出声，把伞塞进他的手里。

毕竟个更高的那个是他。Carlton欣然接受了这个提议，以临时管家的角色撑着印有兔子吉祥物图案的雨伞，和Chris肩并肩地往巨蛋球场里走去。 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Otterman

巨蛋球场里和外面是两个世界。充气式顶棚将潮湿和雨露都挡在了室外，这里干燥，热烈，拥挤，并且充满愉悦。Chris坐下来，把雨伞随意地扔在塑料椅底下。他知道自己没法再嘲笑Carlton了，因为观众席上整片整片的都是“大橙子”——热情的日本棒球迷，披着他们引以为傲的巨人队球衫，仿佛生怕别人不知道那是他们球队的主色。

Carlton用巨额换来的两只座位视野很好，他们坐在主队一侧的一层看台，与球场的距离近到能看清楚球员背上的号码。但那对Carlton来说仍然没有那么容易，因为他的视力似乎并不及Chris的。电子显示屏和记分牌都被安在远端，看台周围包裹的全是日语的标语和广告，这让他端坐在椅子上、捧着冰淇淋的样子看起来有些迷茫。

那冰淇淋的样子也有些蠢，因为盛它的容器不是纸杯，而是一只棒球帽形状的塑料碗——当然，也是橙色的。Chris并不能认同这其中的用意，这看上去也不怎么环保。不过他没拿这个对Carlton开玩笑，因为他自己手里也有一只，一模一样的。

他用勺子从“帽子”里舀了一口冰淇淋，送进自己嘴里：“你近视？”

“有一些。”Carlton点点头，“但我从大学毕业后就没戴过眼镜了，我总是把它们弄丢。”

“我毫不怀疑。”Chris努了努嘴唇，“只要挑对时候，你连自己都能搞丢。”

他仿佛还在对Carlton刚刚的突然消失感到耿耿于怀，但Carlton只是朝他傻兮兮地笑了一下。这个Chris口中永远的蠢蛋好像在判断这个方面有种莫名的天赋——如果Chris是真的生气了，Carlton绝对会立马陷入手足无措，而如果他还能这样安心地对他傻笑，那Chris刚才就肯定是在和他开玩笑。

奇怪的逻辑。Chris扭过头去看那片绿色的扇形球场，融化的冰淇淋悄无声息地流到了他的手指上。

他们的注意力很快就被比赛带走了，球场内高涨的气氛让他们知道刚才的只不过是热身，但东京人固有的井然有序让激情被控制在相当理智的范围内。Chris很少在现场观看体育比赛，他几年前在伦敦看过一场足球——白鹿巷的死忠们看上去随时能和做客的枪手球迷打起来，有如战场的德比没给他留下什么好印象，全因为他两只耳朵白遭的罪。

Chris在看到硕大的电子屏上出现球员介绍时，才真正知道巨人队今天的对手是来自横滨的海湾星队。在看了两局比赛后，他也才意识到自己对于棒球比赛的规则了解得并不周全。很显然Carlton也是，但令Chris惊讶的是他对规则的理解似乎比自己更快——他会不停地对每一个他没明白的细节问“为什么”，而当Chris还在思考该怎样回答他时，他又已经自己回答自己了。

“他们在每一垒上都有一名球员，”Carlton指的是巨人队，他现在仿佛又在自己的脑回路里游走了，“如果能打出全垒打，他们就能得——四分！”

他伸出四根手指，随意地比划了一下。他并不知道其实Chris有在认真听他说话。

“你打过棒球？”Chris忍不住心中的好奇，他觉得Carlton看起来并不像和运动挂钩的人。

Carlton果然摇摇头，但接着说：“我在公学里打过板球。”

Chris越发被勾起好奇心了。他直起身子，故作夸张地问：“真的？你打的是什么位置？板吗？”

说完他把自己逗乐了，但Carlton并没有感到冒犯，眨了眨眼说：“不，我是捕手。”

近视眼的捕手？Chris忽然直觉他们学校板球队的成绩大概不会太好。他用手臂向后撑着自己身子的重量，感觉自己的半张脸都被挡在棒球帽的阴影里：“那你喜欢吗？”

“有些无聊。”Carlton直言不讳，“我更喜欢中途休息时的午餐部分。”

他偏过头看着Chris说，这下Chris彻底被他逗乐了。他不加克制地笑了好一阵——被这个呆子逗笑和被他惹怒总是一样简单。

“这听起来才更像你。”Chris评价道。

“如果你在，你也会喜欢的。”Carlton笑着对他说。

他还维持着偏过头看Chris的姿势，一张脸在橙色的棒球帽下显得格外傻气，但这是Chris第一次觉得这张蠢脸上的笑容不再蠢了，他看到了Carlton脸上浅浅的酒窝。这让他非常奇怪为什么自己以前没有注意到——或许他从来没有像现在这样长时间地盯着他的脸看过。他只想伸出一支手指戳一戳那里，好确定自己看到的都是真的。

Chris低头动了动手指，冰淇淋留在指间的糖分已经干涸了，黏糊糊的，他起身从Carlton面前走过，去洗手间洗手。

他用水冲走了那层别别扭扭的感觉，回来时发现球场内的临时餐车前都挤满了人——中场休息的时间到了。Chris用零钱买了两罐冰镇汽水，走回座位时看见Carlton还好好地坐在那儿。

“谢谢。”Carlton接过汽水，放在脚边。Chris忽然想告诉他不用担心里面含有酒精。

观众席里突然响起一片欢呼，Chris抬眼望去，电子屏上出现了一对年轻男女——巨蛋球场里比赛间隙时小小的娱乐时间，摄像机在看台的各个角落里搜寻着成双成对的情侣，而被捉到的情侣得对着镜头亲吻——不成文的规定，就像击球手打到看台的棒球被谁捡到就归谁了一样。

Chris“咔哒”一声掰开易拉罐，勾起嘴角看着电子屏上的人们。

年轻的情侣偏过头，嘴对嘴，轻轻一碰。

他们迅速地完成着自己的部分，好把接力棒快些扔给下一组。一对两对三对，导播每切换一次镜头，画面上就出现一对新的情侣。他们有的人还很年轻，有的则更年长，看起来已经结婚了。里面大多数是当地人，但也有一两对来自西方的面孔。

接着屏幕上出现了一对女生，她们在看到自己身影时多少有一丝讶异，但很快也交还给镜头一个自然的吻。了不起。巨蛋球场内响起了掌声。Chris靠在椅子上喝了一口汽水，看见女生们头上的帽子恰好也是一顶橙一顶黑，与他和Carlton的是一样的。

事实上如果他有多留意一会儿，就会发现每对情侣头上的帽子都与他和Carlton的是一样的。

这就是为什么下一秒他在那张电子屏上看见了自己。

Chris浑身僵硬了一下，差点被汽水呛住。坐在他身旁的家伙虽然眼中并没有完全清晰的画面，但很快也意识到屏幕上此刻出现的不是别人，正是Chris和自己。

可是——

他们不是情侣！

Chris在心中喊道，然而镜头并不能倾听到他的心声。它就这么一直对着他和Carlton，一动不动，静候着那个令它满意的结果。导播也是罪大恶极的帮凶，完全没有要把画面切走的意思，Chris僵直地坐在椅子里，如芒在背地陷入这场痛苦的拉锯战。

可是他们就是不是情侣啊！

为什么不是？

Chris听见脑海中有一个声音在问自己，他看见周围有发现他们存在的观众正好奇地望向这边，而他甚至找不到那台可恶的摄像机到底在哪里！该死的！时间在一秒一秒的流逝，期待感呈指数函数积累得越来越多——整个巨蛋球场里的期待感，对，只有巨蛋球场里的。

Chris完全不敢转头去看Carlton，就好像只要他的脑袋稍稍扭过去零点一度，他的嘴就会立刻对上那张如丘比特之弓一样的好看嘴唇。他知道Carlton此刻也被困在窘境里头，他能感受到他肢体语言的不同，但是，他却完全没法预知这家伙下一秒可能的动作。

万一——

没有万一。等候了长达三十秒的镜头终于被耗尽耐心，失望地转走了脑袋。屏幕上出现了下一对情侣的身影，他们微笑着亲吻在一起，效率不知道比Carlton和Chris高到哪里去了。

算是逃过一劫。可Chris的心脏却在胸口下剧烈地猛跳了一下，“咚咚咚”地在他的胸腔中横冲直撞起来。

他难以抑制地吞咽了一下，“咕咙”一声，汽水的甜味留在喉咙里不肯离去，仿佛执意要成为让他的大脑彻底信息过载的最后一丝感官。

他希望Carlton现在不要乱动——他的确没有乱动；他也希望Carlton现在不要说话——他的确没有说话。他现在需要一点别的什么来转移注意力，他希望暂停的球赛快点继续，最好下半场开始时能有一记全垒打——

全垒打来得比他期盼的还要快，并且直直击在他的心上。镜头眷顾过其他几对情侣，转了一圈，又回到他们身上来了。

屏幕上再一次出现了Carlton和Chris惊讶的脸。

上帝。

快亲吧！别害羞啦！Chris脑子里的那个声音又一次叫嚣道。

可我们不是一对！他还算坚决地反击道。

骗谁呢，看看你们的情侣帽。那声音笑了。

老子怎么知道这是情侣帽！Chris恨不得冲自己发起脾气来。

你们穿得也一样。

那只是凑巧！

你们非得把对方的名字刻在自己的脑门上才算是情侣么？

说了不是就不是！我们又没有——

没有亲过？那现在是时候啦！

可是——

Chris没来得及想出什么有力的反驳。他乱七八糟的思绪被打断了——Carlton挪了挪腿，用膝盖轻轻碰了碰他的。

Chris仿佛在梦中突然被人从背后拍醒，吓得在座位里猛地弹了一下。

“就一下？”他听见Carlton问他，声音很小，可他已经实实在在地听到了。

他那使劲蹦跶的心脏已经快要冲破胸口，要不是在场有四万多双眼睛在盯着自己，他非得抬手用力按住自己的心口。

但Chris没法那么做，他动不了——他感到一只手按在了自己的后颈上——干燥温暖的手掌，仿佛害怕他会逃跑、会退缩一样。紧接着，他的视线被一块迅速移动的阴影盖住了——Carlton扭过身子，倾身在他的嘴唇上轻轻印了一下——就一下，和他说的一样。短暂得绝对不够一秒钟的停留，但转瞬即逝的触感绝对足够让他回味一辈子了。

柔软，饱满，温热，带着自己的古龙水味道——和Chris想的一样。

他终于可以承认自己确实有想象过这个了。

巨蛋球场里又一次响起了愉快的掌声，完美的收尾，这段曲折的亲吻接力终于结束了。而Chris还和一开始的一样，浑身僵硬地坐在座椅里。他的帽檐刚刚和Carlton的帽檐磕在一起，调皮地撞出了一点角度。他故作镇定地扶正帽子，虽然他清楚地知道，这完全没法挡住自己通红的脸颊。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hanaseyes

Chris就猜到第一个会是尾田先生——首先他喜欢看棒球,其次他今年的业绩亮丽到Chris几乎想抱住他亲上几口。于是个性本来就有点不知节制的尾田先生即便在他面前讲话也开始大声起来。

此刻Chris的手机屏幕停在尾田那仿如棒球专栏的推特上,那里难得地放了一张和战术分析或者球员动态没有关系的照片。那显然是从电视拍下来的。照片中两个穿着西装、戴着棒球帽的大男人在巨蛋球场里、上万观众的见证下亲上了那么历史性的一口。

该死的。他本应回到伦敦了, 公司还有一大堆东西等他处理,他已经能想象到他的秘书苦着脸等他回去的样子了。然而不知道是谁开的玩笑, 他竟然在全日本观众面前被一个笨蛋强制”出柜”。

 **好像看到认识的人了——** 尾田在图片下无耻地留下了如此令人浮想联翩的话。Chris看着放肆的下属,思考着得把尾田来年的销售目标翻倍。

然而他还是应该感谢上帝、或者他身旁那个还在不知所措的笨蛋。那顶蠢帽子至少把他的脸挡了一半,那一半给他留了否认的余地。Chris恼怒地锁上手机,叹了口气, 顺便瞄了一眼旁边的Carlton。这个刚刚抱着他在摄影机前亲的男人,现在看来似乎还没决定好要把他的手放在哪一样。

在一轮徒劳的挣扎后, Carlton最终认命地把手交叠放在自己的膝盖上,同时把头倾向了Chris那一侧, “我…希望你并不是在生气。”

而Chris则翘起了手臀, 无动如衷似地看着球场上的投手在做着投球前的准备。

“我想我有权生气。不是吗?”Chris说。

此时投手提起了左脚重心转移。

“机会并不多。”Carlton下意识地挠了一下后脑勺,“我想让你知道——”

棒球在投手的手中脱出、甩出一团白影。

Chris本不应该在这时候转过头。可就在所有观众屏息静气、注视着那小球的一瞬,他竟然按捺不住想看一眼Carlton的冲动。而就在Chris的眼睛和他对上的那一刻,Carlton就像下了背水一战的决心一样, 对他说了一句意义非凡的话。

Chris能够看清那翕动的嘴唇,与此同时, 巨蛋球场炸起了轰然巨响——

击球手击中了!那团白影不知疲倦地往外野扑去。而球员则不要命似地奔跑起来。

欢呼声和吆喝声没有停下来的趋势。Carlton在说完后紧紧地盯着Chris,Chris能感觉到Carlton的呼吸急得就像在追着球跑的外野手一样快。

“Chris?”Carlton皱起了眉头犹豫地问,在等他的答案。

然而Chris却因为Carlton过于专注的眼神逃避似的别开了脸,此时他的视线刚好落在投手落寞的背影上。尽管他盯着那个投手这么久了, 但他事后甚至没想起他叫什么名字。

“抱歉。”

Carlton的脸因为这个词而垮了下来,看来就像那个被挥出全迭打的投手一样。

“…我没听到你说什么。”Chris说完随即把他的视线放在敞大的积分屏上。

来自观众席的声浪持续着。Carlton神色复杂地扯了一个笑容——游戏似乎还未到终局。他朝Chris点了下头,然后把他所余无几的集中力放回球场上。显然, 他没有察觉Chris说谎了。

Chris确实没有听到Carlton的话,但他看到了。从Carlton好看的嘴唇上——Chris还是在那狂热的噪音下读出了那句话。

*****

巨蛋球场外持续下着微冷的雨, 但这没有为Carlton和Chris之间的气氛降温。

Carlton支起了那把印着傻兔子的雨伞亦步亦趋地跟在Chris身后。事实上Chris并没有那么习惯让另一个男人为他撑伞,但他可不愿意再和那只傻兔子有什么关系了。而且, 不得不说Carlton的身高帮他撑伞可是刚刚好。

Chris压下了帽子避开四周的视线,他走得又急又快, 沉重的脚步把落在地上的雨水溅在他昂贵的西裤上。他觉得现在全日本都把他和Carlton看成一对白痴情侣。然而他可没有答应过Carlton什么。这一点他可比那个不会转弯抹角的少爷狡猾多了。他现在只想赶紧回到酒店,虽然他也不知道回去干什么。说不定Carlton又会乱来抱着他亲,而他可以肯定的只是——这次他可不会就范。

离开巨蛋球场的人潮井然有序往出口散开。Chris的步伐因此无可奈何地放缓下来,Carlton因此得以靠近他的身边。

“Chr——”

在Carlton把他的名字念完前,Chris的手机震动起来。

**19:30** **我们都以为你回伦敦了。球赛还不错吗** **?**

是那个不知死活的尾田, 和下属混太熟果然是职场大忌。

19:32 我正在重新考虑销售部来年的预算。

**19:35** **我只是想说恭喜** **?**

19:37 为了什么?

Chris边敲手机边翻了个超大的白眼,他身边的Carlton问道”怎么了”。

**19:38** **恭喜你买到了一顶好帽子。品味绝佳。**

19:39 我以为日本男人不喜欢”基”。

**19:40** **为什么** **?** **那又不影响威士忌的销量。**

嘿, 这就是为什么Chris喜欢尾田。当然不是那种”喜欢”——那种会让人呼吸急得像追着棒球跑似的喜欢。

“对不起。”

Chris听着Carlton的道歉,不动声息, 只是把手机收了起来。

“为了什么?”

“我刚刚不应该——那不是个对的地点。”Carlton说着垂下了眼皮。

Chris回过头看着那个和他在一把伞下的男人,他的半边身子全都湿透了。总是梳得一丝不苟的发型也被雨水淋得不成样子。Chris从没看过Carlton这么狼狈的样子, 而Chris自己身上反倒全然干爽。他盯着Carlton身上的水渍,感到胸口里一种顽固的东西在迅速地融化。

Chris想了一阵, 接着抬起头看着Carlton的眼睛说,“那本来就不会有对的地点。”

他说完后倾身向前贴上了Carlton的嘴唇,给了他一个令人措手不及的吻。

“只有对的人。”

他们的帽檐再次笨拙地碰在一起。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hanaseyes

因为那个吻Carlton一直没法在回酒店的路上自在地跟Chris讲话。他现在完全是个堕入爱河的傻瓜, 就连两人因为走得太近而不时擦在一起的手臂也能让他幸福得心悸。

而Chris看来一如而往的游刃有余。

Carlton本来提议去吃晚饭的, 但是Chris拒绝了, 他觉得Carlton应该先回酒店换些干爽的衣服。可事实是Carlton根本无所谓, 去吃饭去酒店去东京抑或回伦敦, 只要是和Chris在一起。

在他们终于抵达酒店后, Carlton在酒店门前收起了被Chris嫌弃了一路的雨伞, 而Chris则立刻脱了那顶和他配成对的帽子。遗憾。而且离开了雨伞后, Chris马上和他拉开了距离。Carlton走在他的身后——想要帮他抚平翘起的发尖、想要拉他的手、想要亲吻他。但Carlton什么都没有做, 他只是安静地跟着Chris走进电梯里。

*****

回到酒店房间后, Chris命令Carlton把衣服换掉, 而他则去点了room service。

Carlton叹了口气——这和他想象中的不同, 虽然他也不清楚自己在期待什么。Carlton在床前有点丧气地把橘色的帽子扔在床上, 然后是湿透了的衬衫。他的身上还有冰凉的水汽, 在换上干爽的衣服前他需要一条毛巾。可是他在浴室里发现干净的毛巾都被他和Chris用完了, 然后他又想到早上离开的时候Chris在门上挂上了”请勿打扰”的牌子, 所以服务员没有进来打扫。这一点让Carlton觉得Chris就像猫一样——讨厌被陌生人进入他的地盘。

就在他打开行李箱的时候, Chris的声音出现了, “嘿, 你想要喝点红——”然而Chris的句子在看到他后中断了, “——酒吗?”

Carlton转过了身, 对Chris此时的样子感到兴趣盎然。

Chris不自在地从Carlton赤裸的上身移开了视线, 他的耳根像熟透了一样, 看起来就像在害羞。

这是Carlton从没看过的Chris。他没法压抑住自己的好奇心, 尝试向他走近, “好的, 谢谢。”

可是Chris在他走到自己面前时阻止了他, “你…为什么还不把衣服穿上呢?”

Carlton歪了歪头, 看来全然无辜, “我刚刚发现浴室没有干净的毛巾了。”

Chris听完后迅速地从Carlton面前走过去, 而Carlton按惯例跟在他的后头走进了浴室。在浴室里头, Chris从一个显眼而不知怎的Carlton刚刚完全没碰过的柜子里抽出了一条干净的毛巾, 然后塞进Carlton的手中。

几乎是出于本能, Carlton捉住了Chris的手。他以为Chris会骂他蠢材然后把他甩开——然而并没有。Carlton小心翼翼地观察着被他拉住的Chris, 然后缓慢地把嘴唇贴在他的手背上, 他的吻又轻又慢, 动作像被按了慢进的电影一样。Carlton低着头, 眼睛向上偷偷地瞄着Chris。他的嘴唇仍然留恋地贴在Chris的手背上, 接着他在那些突起的关节上进行了一轮令人发痒的挨擦。然后他伸出舌头舔了一下Chris的中指, Chris因为这下突如其来的舔舐喘着气发出了一记响亮的吞咽声。

Carlton思考着Chris什么时候会推开他——然而还是没有。Chris就像被魔法定住了一样纹丝未动。于是Carlton大着胆子把Chris的身体向前拽, 他的一只手在Chris的腰后, 另一只还拉着Chris的手, 就像他们要在浴室开始一场没有观众的华尔兹。

第一下磨擦不知道是谁起的头, 反正等Carlton意识到的时候, 他们的胯骨已经紧贴在一起扭动, 巨蛋外那个纯洁的吻被不知收敛地延续。他们互相抚摸、拉扯, Carlton体型上的优势让Chris不自觉地往后退, 直到他的后腰碰到盥洗盘。可是Carlton还没有满意, 他推搡着Chris, 让他坐在盥洗盘上。

这下他们终于可以在水平线上对视, Carlton把自己的额头贴在Chris的上面呢喃着他的名字,“Chris…”

Carlton在用一个单字向Chris乞求非常了不得的东西, 而Chris听懂了。但是他并没有回话, 只是坐着把腿张得更开。Carlton因为他的动作感激地亲吻他脸上任何一个能被亲的角落, 同时他的手颤抖着伸向了Chris西裤上的拉链。下一秒Carlton的手指就完全裹住了他然后开始捋动。

Chris的衬衫被打开了, 他的身体泛着被灌醉了一样的红色。他坐在盥洗台上仰着头, 后脑勺抵在镜子上喘气, 让那个娇生惯养的少爷用他漂亮的手指侍候他。他在心里骂着下流的脏话, 因为他从没感觉这么对过。Chris能感觉Carlton的眼睛从头到尾都没从自己身上离开过, 那让他感觉更热了。

“你…很擅长这个, 嗯?”

“我读的是男校。”Carlton的嘴巴从Chris的锁骨上分心地回答。

这个答案几乎让Chris立时从他的手里释放——幻想Carlton穿着贵族学校的制服干这些事。可是始作俑者却专心地在Chris的脖子上留下吻痕, 对此一无所知。直到Chris因为他用拇指按住了那饱涨的顶端而“操”了一声, Carlton才看向了他的手心。

Chris的勃起已经硬得不能再硬, 呈现着暗红色的同时下流地湿润着。

Carlton因此舔了一下嘴唇, 真诚地提议道, “下次我可以吸你。”

Chris从Carlton的眼神能看出这真的只是个提议而不是什么调情技巧或者处心积慮的诱惑。

但是这让他更受不了。

只要想想Carlton用漂亮的嘴唇圈住他——结果Chris大叫着喷在了Carlton那令人嫉妒的腹肌上。而后者露出了一个幸福的傻笑, 显然毫不介意。

*****

他们回到床时, 两个人都脱光了。刚刚释放了一回的Chris像被喂饱了的猫一样惬意地躺在床上, 任由Carlton压在他的身上又吻又蹭, 把他刚刚弄出的体液又蹭回自己身上。他感觉到Carlton一直硬着, 但似乎没有释放的兆头。

Chris摸着Carlton的背, 好心地建议, “如果你想的话, 我可以帮你。”

一直伏在他手上的Carlton立即抬起了头, 眼神放亮地问, “什么都可以?”

“我指用手。”Chris在24小时内经历了万众瞩目的出柜、街头的亲吻以及一次了不起的手活, 现在要他被另一个大男人上? 不要问他为什么, 他就是看出来了, Carlton想上他而不是被他上。

“冷静点, 男孩。我们有别的方法。再说, 你试过?”Carlton还未回答Chris就已经感到嫉妒了。

然而不知道算不算好事, Carlton摇了摇头, 他害羞地挠了挠后脑勺, “没有, 只有手活…但是我不是一无所知。”他说完又趴下去吻Chris, 这次他把Chris推成侧躺的姿势, 而自己则躺在他的身后。

“喂喂!”Chris挣扎着想要起来, 他不能总是纵容这个蠢少爷。他们都没有经验, 有可能受伤, 而且他们手边什么也没有。

然而Carlton还是不顾一切地抱紧了他, 在他耳边恳求着, “Chris, 求你、求你。”

于是乎Chris停止了挣扎, 他觉得自己的心肠软得像果冻。他从前可不是这样的。

在得到了默许后, Carlton放纵地紧贴着Chris, 然后把自己顶了进去——Chris的两腿间。

“我不会进去…”Carlton喘着气的保证听起来没有什么说服力。

而Chris又在心里爆了一轮脏话, 主要不是因为他的大腿要被操了, 而是他居然因为这个主意又硬了起来。

他们的润滑显然做得不够, Chris大腿内侧的皮肤又嫩又细, 被Carlton顶弄得发红。可是皮肤磨擦的疼痛还是没能让Carlton停下来, 他快到了。而且他一定是被高潮前夕的快感逼疯了, 他才会那么大胆地扇了Chris的屁股一下, “夹紧。”

Chris因为被扇而生气——同时丢脸地变得更硬了。他低低地骂了一声 “混球。”但还是夹紧了, 同时摸着自己。在他夹紧的时候Carlton发出了被呛到的声音, Chris愿意为了这个声音把刚才的动作一遍遍地重复。

然后在某个瞬间, Carlton的身体像被抽打一样绷紧了, 他把Chris的脸扭向自己, 用力又野蛮地亲着, 然后喷发在被他们弄得湿淋淋的床单上。

*****

完事后, Chris用枕头盖住了自己的头——因为Carlton在他身边愉快地哼着歌。

在终于忍无可忍之后, Chris把脸上的枕头掷向了Carlton, “你就不能闭上嘴吗!?”

Carlton笑嘻嘻地接住了枕头, 把它垫在身后, 毫不介意Chris的粗暴。

“笨蛋。”Chris没好气地躺好, 转念又恼怒地想起Carlton的下半场害他们错过了room service, 他得再点一次。

“去点个room service, Carlton。”Chris尝试指使他的新床伴。

Carlton哼哼着他的小曲, 一脸乐于从命的样子, 转身拿起了床边的话筒。Chris看着他心满意足的笑脸, 同时感到大腿间火辣辣的痛, 生气地说, “你在高兴个什么?”

Carlton因为他的问题放下了话筒, 贴到Chris的身边说, “我很幸福。”

而Chris因为他的干脆直白再次烧红了脸, 他顾左右而言他, “我明天就回伦敦。”

这一次Carlton没再因为他要离开而手足无措, 他抱着Chris说, “你说过地点不重要。不管你去哪里——”

Chris吻住了Carlton, 他没有让他把话说完。因为他已经完全知道Carlton要说的是什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 眼睛：這篇在這裡完結了, 一直在拖的是我, 感謝從頭看到尾的人QAQc 寫BCMF的車酒感覺幾乎是原創。從名字開始, 和 @Otterman 討論了很多關於人物的塑造、劇情的走向(聽起來很認真敬業(๑•̀ㅂ •́)و ✧)。所以在評論讀到大家說出我們想呈現的東西都特別高興。感謝關注、留言的各位, 感謝給我們畫了配圖的 @朝抄潮爺(・д・`*) 感謝和我一起寫文還幫我beta的Otterman(‘∀’●)♡(我錯別字真的很多x 
> 
> 然後, 關於這篇文的一些花絮——尾田先生的姓氏:海賊王的作者, 尾田榮一郎;井上小姐的姓氏:灌籃高手的井上雄彥wwwww(我對不起井上大神。最後, 我真的超想念夏洛克和約翰, 小別勝新婚ღ˘‿˘ற, 下篇HW見。
> 
> Otterman:翻了翻聊天记录，发现关于一起合写“轮胎与酒杯”的故事的点子，大概是4月11日被我们俩提起的。第一更出现在26日，到今天它终于完成了。大约2万7千字，不算长但完成得很快，而且很顺利，我现在回想起来，只觉得整件事从头到尾都很有趣。在写之前，眼睛曾说道感觉有压力，因为这篇几乎可以等同于原创。的确，对于两个短短的广告里的人物，没有背景，没有性格，甚至没有名字，写起来一定不是有章可循，有梗可依。我当时好像说的是，只要写得开心就好。而事实是，我的确写得很开心。
> 
> 当我说有趣，我想指的不仅仅是对于故事中的情节或者被我们携手塑造起来的人物形象而言。我单纯地觉得，两人合写一篇文这件事，非常有趣。对于写文的人来说，其实大多数时候追求的好像是一种交流和沟通感，如果一篇文可以被视为一位作者的个人思想，或者说得简单一点，脑洞的表达，这种表达无疑本身就在期望着得到回应。就好像和一个人讲话、聊天，我一定希望在我说完什么后，对方不只是点头或者摇头，而是对我实在地讲一点什么。这好像也就很容易理解，为什么比起点赞，作者们更希望得到有实质内容的评论。说了这么多废话，我的本意其实是在想，当两个写文的人可以一起来针对一个故事写作，这种交流和沟通感应该是最大化的。我想这就是最好玩的地方。因为我们可以从一开始想故事的主线，情节的转折点，讨论这两位人物形象塑造的方向，还有决定他们的名字，而这些都是我们两人一起完成的。从我自己感受来讲，我觉得这比我一个人写文的时候，更加的细致和精确。一方面因为同时有两颗大脑在运转，无论是在情节铺设、人物性格、细节逻辑，还是在语法、错别字上，都有对方可以提供意见和建议，另一方面，因为创作的过程始终关乎到对方的创作，在写作的过程中似乎必须更加细心地完成承接的工作，就好像眼睛先放了一块砖，我在添第二块砖时，就一定不能像自己独立砌墙时那样自私，而要想想怎样才能与对方配合得好一点。当我要接眼睛写完的上一章，我自己是会把那章看很多遍，然后在自己写下一章时刻意地去承接那些细节（比如“威士忌色的后脑勺”、“褐金色的脑袋”、“尾田先生”、“日行一善”）。而我真心觉得这个超有趣。并且我发现，当一个字一个字地读她写的那章时，我会读出第一遍读时读不出的用意（比如“绿油油的小东西，虽然带刺”、“迷人”）当然，我并不是在说自己做得有多好，因为中途我们也发生过意见分歧，也经历过或多或少的修改。而且我也深知我的暴脾气会让眼睛觉得我有不耐烦。事实是，我的确是个很不耐烦的人，在这方面，眼睛做得比我棒多了。
> 
> 所以不管怎样，我还是要非常感谢眼睛！因为我完全不觉得，可以愉快并且默契地合写一篇我们喜爱并受一些人喜爱的文，是一件很容易就遇到的事。在开写之前，我们彼此给对方打了预防针，说这篇是冰冻北极星cp，看的人会不多，热度或许很低（当然现状比我们预期好）。但当我现在认真想，我发现我并没有像往常那样在意这篇文的反馈，我想那是因为，在这篇文被创作之时，我们两人就已经给予了对方反馈。我们是对方的第一读者，在文被发出前，我实际上就已经从一定程度上获得了之前提到的交流和沟通感。而我现在依然觉得，构建这种交流对我来说并不容易。因为我个人认为，这并不只是停留在简单的同好层面。
> 
> 当然，非常开心有不少人有读过这篇文，并且多少有喜欢的。也非常感谢参与讨论的你们，无论这个故事和故事中的两位主角是否满足了你们原本的想象或期望。我现在再回想最开始我们讨论的关于压力的问题，会觉得那其实也没有什么要紧的。因为或许那是出于一种真诚的责任感，而我觉得重要的是，我们达到了当初自己对自己的期望。
> 
> 最后我想说，以上都仅代表我个人观点。眼睛让我写后记，要用心说点屁话，我说，我要用屁说点心里话。严肃的文要配逗逼的后记，轻松的文要配严肃的后记。这完全出于我一本正经的恶趣味，眼睛是与此无关的。
> 
> P.S.我真的不敢相信上面這傢伙的屁話會這麼多wwwwww但是，怎麼說，這的確不容易。To the very best of time.Cheers.


End file.
